


We Might Have Skipped The Introductions And That Just Cannot Stand

by whimsicalSwindler (Spammy_Wits)



Series: Low effort ficlets [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humor, Kanaya and Rose being little shits, Karkat's just done, format is hard enough as is so not gonna use quirks because all my homies hate quirks bluh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spammy_Wits/pseuds/whimsicalSwindler
Summary: Just Rose being Rose, nothing to see here folks
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Series: Low effort ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689382
Kudos: 8





	We Might Have Skipped The Introductions And That Just Cannot Stand

Kanaya: That reminds me. We have entirely skipped introducing our friends properly with all the commotion brought forth by the end of your session.  


Rose: What better time than the present to fix such a terrible happenstance! You might have to pull our collective weight on this one since, alas, you already know my most distinguished brother and there’s an outrageous lack of friends on my end.  


Kanaya: A shame, but I shall pull through this task with some luck. If my gander bulbs don’t deceive me, I think we might have our first stop in sight.  


Rose: They do appear to be in perfect working order, but I have to say. Sight is not the sense I would put my faith in to perceive this individual’s presence.  


Karkat: Ha… Ha…  


Karkat: Hear that? It’s a perfectly tailored preview of my overwhelming enthusiasm at being dragged into this grubfucking enactment of inane hoofbeast shit, Flighty Broads edition.  


Rose: And who, begs the question, might this allegedly eager troll be?  


Karkat: Fuck you.  


Kanaya: Don’t mind him, it’s just our resident expert on insincere hostility and matters of the heart. One might recall his name by the description alone.  


Rose: Ahh, the infamous CG. I’ve never seen a subject whose napoleon complex fits so effortlessly.  


Karkat: I’ll bypass commenting on the lack of context for that reference and instead tell you that the academical FLARPing does you no favors. It’s just irritating as fuck.  


Kanaya: (Karkat, behave)  


Karkat: ::grumble::  


Rose: Romance and Friendship are uncommon fields of interests for a boy who displays such a mastery for antagonizing others. Do you have any other inclinations that might not fit the norm? Hmm?  


Karkat: Kanaya, what the ever loving fuck is this? Why do you subject me to her whoopingly ridiculous tenure of cryptic shit?  


Karkat: I’m this close, **this fucking close** to ripping off my shameglobes and stuffing them right through my hearing organs, it will be so violent they’ll go further yet into my think sponge and release me from this torture with a swift loss of consciousness!  


Kanaya:  


Kanaya: Very well. You’re free to go.  


Karkat, already almost gone: Finally!  


Rose: Good chat! We’ll continue this session later!  


Karkat, already out of sight: AUGH!!!  


Kanaya, mischievously: (Let’s do Vriska next)  



End file.
